


Emotion is Magic Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/F, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fanmix, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Rescue, Swan Queen Supernova 2019 (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20742887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Emma is taking magic lessons and the current lesson is realm jumping. She's supposed to go to Oz but ends up in an alternative version of the EF. She rescues an alternative child version of Regina and ends up bringing her back to SB. Emma is insistent that they not return the child to the hell she was in.





	Emotion is Magic Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SarahShalomDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Emotion is Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20480594) by [SarahShalomDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahShalomDavid/pseuds/SarahShalomDavid). 

> **Creator's Notes: **I fell in love with the fic this is based on when I read the brief synopsis and then fell even harder when I read the fic itself. I have a soft spot for kid fics of all kinds, and this one hit pretty much every one of my buttons. I really wanted to work with every aspect of this fic because I loved how the author wove everything together so well. And I couldn't help myself with making Gigi's drawing myself for the front cover art. I love doing that kind of thing sometimes.
> 
> **Musical Notes:** Okay, so I started out with 80 tracks and nearly 6 hours of music to winnow through. After the first listen through, I got it down to 26 tracks with a handful that were guaranteed to be in the final mix. By the third listen through, I was down to 14 tracks. One more listen pared it down to the 11 listed here in a rough order, then I did another quick read through of the fic to make sure I remembered events correctly, fixed the song order, and got to work on the cover art. The music is kind of all over the place, but I still think it suits the tone of the fic.

## Listen here: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Or1VPIanDlw&list=PLASfIBWbiVC8zSybcz0sc94-a1S2rOEHT) // [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0BLrmxbR2nbrezR00NEg5l?si=wgeEGDUkTguCVmid_3QGUAYep) // [Playmoss](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/emotion-is-magic)

**Save Me**  
Artists: Fleetwood Mac  
Written by: Christine McVie & Eddy Quintela Mendonca

Hey you  
The one with the laughing eyes  
You, the one with the haunting stare  
Well you  
You have the power to hypnotize  
I should'a known better  
I should beware

Because I have followed you  
Done everything for you  
But you just won't look my way  
So come on baby and  
Save me  
I'm running for cover  
Save me

**MONSTERS**  
Artists: Shinedown  
Written by: Brent Smith & Eric Bass

'Cause my monsters are real, and they're trained how to kill  
And there's no comin' back and they just laughed at how I feel  
And these monsters can fight, and they'll never say die  
And there's no goin' back, if I get trapped I'll never heal  
Yeah, my monsters are real

**In Love With a Friend**  
Artists: Deep Dish  
Written by: Sharam, Dubfire, & Michael Raucheisen 

All that you've told me  
All that we've been through  
If we end up together  
What would my friends say to you?

I'm in love with a friend  
I don't know what to do  
I'm in love with a friend  
And that friend is you

**Her Kiss**  
Artists: In This Moment  
Written by: In This Moment

There's a fire  
in the water  
You're drifting into me  
Falling free  
Burning eternally  
Confessing all  
I keep thee

**Home**  
Artist: Phillip Phillips  
Written by: Andrew Pearson & Greg Holden

Settle down, it'll all be clear  
Don't pay no mind to the demons  
They fill you with fear  
The trouble it might drag you down  
If you get lost, you can always be found

Just know you're not alone  
'Cause I'm going to make this place your home

**Goodnight**  
Artists: The Manhattan Transfer  
Written by: Anthony Charles Taylor

Dream sweet dreams for me  
Dream sweet dreams for you

Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night, sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
Good night, sleep tight

**We Are Blood**  
Artist: Rita Coolidge  
Written by: Gordon Kennedy & Wayne Kirkpatrick

We are blood  
We are inseparable, baby  
Feel the love  
Flowing through these veins  
We are life  
We are the oxygen, baby  
Live and breath one another cuz  
We are the soul with a heart  
We are nothing apart  
We are blood

**Born To Be Yours**  
Artists: Kygo, Imagine Dragons  
Written by: Benjamin Mckee, Daniel Platzman, Daniel Reynolds, Daniel Sermon, & Kyrre Goervell-Dahll

Are you the only one  
Lost in the millions?  
Or are you my grain of sand  
That's blowing in the wind?

I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
I never knew anybody 'til I knew you  
And I know when it rains, oh, it pours  
And I know I was born to be yours

**When We're Together**  
Artists: Sleeping At Last  
Written by: Elyssa Samsel & Kate Anderson

But when we're together  
My favorite gift is you  
I would travel miles and miles and  
I would follow any star  
I'd go almost any place  
If it's any place you are  
'Cause when we're together  
I forever feel at home  
And when we're together  
We'll be safe and warm  
Doesn't matter where we are  
If you are there with me

**My House**  
Artist: Heather Headley  
Written by: Tim Minchin

For this is my house!  
This is my house!  
It isn't much but it is enough for me.

This is my house!  
This is my house!  
It isn't much but it is enough.

**Are You Ready**  
Artists: Mike & The Mechanics  
Written by: Mike Rutherford, Clark Datchle, & Tim Howar

Are you ready?  
To put your heart on the line  
To tell the world that you're mine  
To love me all of the time

Are you ready?  
To stand with me when it counts  
Let go of all of your doubts  
Love me all of the time

* * *

**Breakdown by Chapters**  
Save Me - Ch 1  
MONSTERS - Chs 2-3  
In Love With a Friend - Ch 3  
Her Kiss - Ch 3  
Home - Ch 4  
Goodnight - Ch 4  
We Are Blood - Ch 5  
Born To Be Yours - Chs 5-6  
When We're Together - Ch 7  
My House - Chs 8-9  
Are You Ready - Ch 10

* * *

**Resources**

  * Front cover - made by me 
  * [Back cover](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Mills_House/Gallery)
  * Fonts used: Channel, Poor Richard, Arial


End file.
